Up until now, in breaking and screening a bulk material, the material is first passed through a breaker of some type and then over a screen whereafter the oversize material remaining on the screen is passed again through a breaker and is screened if necessary.
This known method is relatively cumbersome and requires an extensive installation. Moreover, in such breaker installations, usually a considerable portion of the bulk material is broken to a unnecessarily too small of a size so that too much breaking energy is consumed than is strictly necessary.